Born to Serve Series
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: This follows the lives of Aura the Wood Elf born and raised in the dark brotherhood from her homeland then gets captured and is sent to the brotherhood in skyrim (Born to Serve:Sithis), This also follows Dawn the High Elf who was recruited by the Dawngaurd when she was 2 years old(Born to Serve:The Dawn) They get drawn together with another and have to save everything they care for
1. Born to Serve:Sithis Prolog

The rickety sound of a horse drawn wagon moving slowly over a rocky mountain under a dark stormy sky. There was a whine in the distance as I drifted to consciousness my head swayed as the rickety wagon I heard before came to a stop. I slowly opened my light grey eyes and looked around taking in sight of the trees, the sounds of birds chirping and the wonderful smell of the forest's scent I smiled before I realized what was happening. It was then when I noticed my hands where bound in front of me and I was dressed in an old outfit on the prisoner wagon.

I looked over my left shoulder and noticed a guard walking toward the wagon with three people I also noticed two wore the blue outfit of the Stormcloaks the other wore a simple outfit like mine. The guard made them get on the wagon and when they sat down the wagon started moving again. I looked at the man who had long blonde hair he was one of the people that wore a stormcloak outfit.

"What's your name nord?" I asked my wood elf ascent clear in my soothing voice. The man looked at me confused at first as if just taking note of my presents then shock his head.

"Ladys first, tell me your name." he said making me frown.

"My name is Aura, Aura Nightcloud." I said plainly watching the other two men.

"Nice name for a wood elf, as for my name you need not know it." the man said with a grimace as he pointed out my lineage and it kind of ticked me off. I sighed then when I heard muffled sounds and turned to see the guy known as Ulfric Stormcloak. I sighed again this time from anger and turned to look ahead where the wagon was headed and grinned seeing that we where headed to Helgan. As the wagon pulled up to the stone wall beside the other wagon and we where told to stand I smiled and felt my body stark shaking with quite laughter. I looked to the sky and bent my arms so that my hands where under my chin ~Oh my great lord Sithis I hope your ready to welcome my soul to your side.~ I thought then looked ahead as I jumped off the wagon and narrowed my eyes at the guard in front of me.


	2. Born to Serve:Sithis Chapter 1

The blonde man and Ulfic walked to the block with their heads held high when the guard called their names I shock my heand when the guard approached me with a confused look plastered on his face.

"What's your name elf?" the man asked looking over the list he held in his hand then looking over me but his eyes lingered a bit to long on my hair and I glared at him. I mean yes my hair was a ginger color and that was extremely rare in wood elves but really it bugged the hell out of me.

"Aura Nightcloud the wood elf." I said my voice harsh. The guard looked over the list again and sighed.

"Well Aura head to the block your on the list I am sorry but your actions upon capture have insured you a place." He said and pushed me to the area where everyone stood a man dressed in black holding a big axe stood with a grin on his face. A prisoner was forced to the block then to his knees. The headsman brought his axe down beheading the man then it was my turn I walked forward smiling at the headsman as I fell to my knees and took the place accepting my death but then I heard a roar of a beast and then the headsman and some other people in the crowd where hit by fire. Every thing was a blur from then I remember feeling someone drag me and yelling lots of yelling.

"Get the hell off me or I swear by Sithis you will die!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet knocking the person who was carrying me to the ground. I looked to see it was a jester on the ground his crazy looking eyes locked on my. I put my foot on his chest shifting my weight so he could not move and then looked around he had brought me to a small hut beside a river but besides that I had no idea where I was.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I put more presser into his chest. He grabbed my leg and started laughing.

"haha mother spoke right of you yes she did the mothers never wrong. Who am I? oh I know who you are but you want to who I am?" the jester laughed the bells on the ends of his hat tips jingled as he laughed.

I withdrew my foot and let the man sit up. "This mother you speak of you want me to believe she knew I was here and sent her court clown to save me?" I asked then started laughing the jester stood up fast and grabbed my hands.

"Yes, oh yes she did! The mother knows all and she tells Cicero so Cicero can do what Cicero does best as keeper." he said as he hopped from foot to foot.

~ok this man is clearly crazy~ I thought but pasted a grin on my face and gave a brief nod. "Very well I believe you Cicero now tell me where are you from? And where are we anyway?" I asked my voice tense.

"Cicero is from Dark brotherhood, Cicero brought you to where Cicero thought safe and place is near Cicero house by Lakeview Manor." Cicero said as he stopped hopping and pulled a dagger out. "Who's there? Cicero heard you." he said as a bush in font of us rattled and a women cloaked in black and red armor walked out toward us behind her was a man also dressing in the black and red armor both had their faces hidden.


	3. Born to Serve:Sithis Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **  
**Family That Kills Together Stays Together**

Writers note this chapter has some french in it i have the english words after the french in ()

* * *

"Back away or else Cicero will kill you!" Cicero said still holding his dagger out towards the two. I looked at him and then it dawned on me who these two where and I jumped on Cicero before he could to anything stupid. As we fell to the ground I pulled the dagger out of his hand and pressed it to his throat once he was on the ground under me once again.

"Watch your mouth jester or I swear you will pay!" I growled in his ear my voice sounding as evil as possible for a female. Cicero wiggled under me until I pushed the dagger's blade against his neck more, I heard the other two people walk up behind me so I turned my head to look at them with a grin.

"Well done Aura, you know who we are right?" the female said as she took off her mask reviling her light ginger hair and her nord face. I smiled and nodded as I got off of Cicero and bowed on one knee in front of her my hands folded in front of me as I looked up at her grinning.

"Astrid leader of this sanctuary the leader of all the brotherhood in Skyrim." I said from where I was kneeling. I felt her hand on my shoulder and looked at her.

"You can stand Aura, you have already proven that even if we just met that you will protect your family with your life. Now lets head to the sanctuary and let your rest and get your things in order." Astrid said then turned as the other guy who had also removed his mask brought three horses out form behind the bush. I smiled at the green skinned argonian as he handed me the rains of a stunning tan stallion who had a ginger colored mane and tail with matching socks on his feet he had rosy eyes that seemed to suck your soul into them.

"What a handsome horse, to who does he belong?" I asked my voice in awe. I heard the argonian laugh as he mounted one of the other horses.

"His name is Caber he is a gift for you sister be careful though he can be a handful even for the most skilled rider." Astrid said from atop her black stallion making me laugh.

"He does seem full of himself but I can handle him as long as mister crazy stays away from me that is." I said with a laugh as I looked at Cicero who was trying to get on Caber's back. Caber whinnied and reared tossing his head around his eyes wild.

"Easy boy calm down." I whispered as I pull Caber's head down to my face and rub his nose. I then looked at Cicero and mounted Caber the stallion whinnied with protest but I pulled his head back lightly making his ears flick back to me. I smiled and let him have his head slightly making him trot in a circle eager to take off.

"Hold him back right now, don't give him full head right away and follow me." Astrid said as she kicked her horse who took off at a slow trot, I followed right beside her Caber tossed his head more and tried pulling the bit out of his mouth.

"Caber knock it off you will run soon but not yet." I said meanly and I could swear he understood as he lowered his head and flicked his ears forward like he was upset. I patted his neck and he lifted his head looking at Astrid's horse he whinnied and tossed his head.

"Oh I think he is challenging us Shadowmare do you agree to the challenge?" Astrid asked looking at her black horse who nodded flaring his nostrils. Astrid let her horse had his head holding the rains low giving him permission to run. I copied her action and both horses took off in a full gallop we raced over hills jumped across rivers it felt wonderful almost like flying. I could feel Caber's legs moving as he ran full stride could hear his hooves pounding on the earth below like a thundering heart beat one would have in battle I knew right then that this horse was meant to be mine.

We raced over the land until we reached the city of Falkreath Our horses slow to a steady trot as we headed past the city into the woods when Astrid took the lead. She led us about 20 minutes down the road then down a trail to where a small pond was she dismounted and waited outside the door that was hidden in the side of a hill. It would be hidden and unnoticeable unless you where lead there by a member of the family. I dismounted Caber and handed him to Veezara who smiled and took them back up the path and down the road.

"Come on inside Aura." Astrid said as I walked to her side. The black door that stood between us was just like the one at my homeland's brotherhood's home, but before we could open the door we heard a loud scream of a man I jumped looking to where it came from.

"We have to do something, sounds to close to home." I heard Astrid say then she grabbed my hand making me turn to look at her. "Take this it's a bow we got you as a welcoming gift. Now go!" Astrid said after handing me a ebony bow that had a red string and a quiver of arrows that had black feathers. I nodded and dashed up the hills then climbed up into a tree to see what made the sound.

I looked in front of me and saw a pretty bad sight a man around my age with short blonde hair also a wood elf like me pinned under a horse with three bandits closing in on him. I held my bow up and knocked an arrow aiming down the arrow I took a deep breath and released it. The arrow flew true and hit the first bandit the closest right between the eyes just as I had planned. The other two men screamed and ran away so I jumped down.

"Êtes-vous bien ? Que s'est produit pourquoi elles vous ont attaqué ?"(Are you ok? What happened why did they attack you?) I asked in wood elf hoping like most of our kind that he knew what I had asked. The blonde man looked shocked as I walked out of the shadows he must have been shocked that a girl in a old torn dress on could shoot a bow that well and still know elfin.

"Y-yeah je suis très bien, qui sont vous comment vous connaissez l'elfe en bois ? Séjour de retour !"(Y-yeah i am fine, who are you how do you know wood elf? Stay back!) The man said panicked as he tried to drag himself out from under his dead steed.

"Soyez calme ! Soyez bon homme calme laissez-moi vous aider. Mes noms Aura Nightcloud. je parle l'elfe en bois parce que je suis un idiot ! Quel est votre nom ?"(Be calm! Be calm good man let me help you up. My names Aura Nightcloud. i speak wood elf because i am one idiot! What's your name?)I ask my voice clam as I put my bow over my back then lifted the horse off of his legs. After he pulled them out I helped him stand.

"Merci, aura. Mes noms Verle. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? c'est dangerous"(Thank you, Aura. My names Verle. Why are you here? it's dangerous)He said holding a hand out to me I was about to take it but then I heard the bushes rustle behind us in the way the bandits ran off in.

"Une autre heure Verle. Ces bandits sont reviennent prêts si vous pouvez combattre. Oh et la fois prochaine laisse l'entretien en anglais."(Another time Verle. Those bandits are back get ready if you can fight. Oh and next time lets talk in english.) I said with anger in my voice as u pull my bow back over my head and knock an arrow again aiming at the bandits I fired one short but it missed and before I could fire another the second bandit rammed me and knocked me to the ground making my bow slide along the ground away from me and then the bandit pined me. I went to punch the guy but he held my hands down moving to sit on my belly leaving me trapped I looked for help my eyes wild.

"Aura don't move stay still!" I heard two voices shout so I layed still and watched as a dark shape took down the second bandit and then I saw a flash of blond hair then a sword blade cut though the bandit who was pinning me. I pushed the corpse off me and jumped to my feet and grabbed my bow looking around I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked to see Astrid and Verle smiling each standing on one side of me.

"Now Aura I see you met Verle our two handed long sword rouge." Astrid said removing her hand and walks to in front of us.

"Nice to meet you formally sister Aura welcome to the family. And our family has one rule the family that kills together stays together." Verle said as he took my hand making me blush lightly then lead me into the building and then to my room. "See you later sister." Verle said as he let go of my hand making me frown slightly. I turned walked into the room shut the door and then I spotted my clothing on the bed I walked over changed into their formal black and red armor then layed on the bed.

"Seems my new family will be interesting that's for sure might hold some challenges as well." I mutter as my eyes slowly flutter shut and soon I fell into a deep sound sleep.


	4. Born to Serve:Sithis Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning I awoke with a start and grabbed my bow as I jumped to my feet in front of the bed. Astrid stood in front of me her hand on her hip and my quiver of arrows hanging off her arm. I smiled and put my bow over my neck and left arm so it hung from my opposite shoulder by the string then snatched my quiver from Astrid's grip.

"Aura, your to leave on a mission as soon as you are ready today. Verle will be going with you so pack your travel bag and meet me outside." Astrid said with a slight grin as she spun on her heel and walked away. I put my quiver over my shoulder then tied it so it would not move and packed my bag. I slung the large bag that held my spare outfit, food, injury kit, and canteen over my shoulder and headed outside. When I opened the door the first thing I was Astrid talking to Verle. I coughed getting their attention as I walked off and looked around.

"Let's get this over with where is Caber?" I asked looking around the wind blowing my hair. Shortly after my question a whinny came from over the hill then Caber came galloping down the hill. Caber slowed to a walk in front of me and pranced shaking his mane making me laugh.

"Show off." I said patting his nose then going to tack him up. After I finished I walked beside him and faced Verle placing my hands on my hips.

"What your not ready yet?" I asked mocking an angry tone. Caber walked over and nudged Verle towards me and away from Astrid.

"No but my horse should be here soon." Verle said as two horses raced down the hill and towards us. The first was a full grown mare with chestnut hair and darker chestnut colored mane and tail with blue eyes. The second was a younger filly with brown body and black mane and tail with caber's pinkish eyes.

"Bloodflame, you brought your filly I see good she can help." Verle said as he tacked up the chestnut mare as the younger horse watched. Caber walked over to Bloodflame and the filly and nuzzled them both.

"So who is this?" I asked looking at the filly as Astrid tacked her up. Verle walked over to the filly and tided his bags on her saddle taking the filly's rains in hand.

"Her names Willow, she is Bloodflame and Caber's filly." Astrid said with a smile taking my bag and putting it with Verle's. I smiled and mounted Caber. Verle followed my action and mounted Bloodflame attaching Willow's rains to her saddle.

"Let's go we have to head to Whiterun and we have to head out know to make it before nightfall." Verle said as he kicked Blood lightly making her brake into the fast canter. I sighed and rolled my eyes as without my say Caber followed Bloodflame cantering by her side tossing his head. I heard Willow let out a low whinny as she was forced to follow carrying out bags.

Soon Verle's horse broke into an all out gallop and I allowed Caber to follow suite and run beside her only to have Willow push in between the two horses nipping at Caber's neck. Caber tosses his head and tried pulling the reins away from me. I let out a loud click sound and pulled the reins back making him snort and slow.

After three hours of riding across the land we slowed along the path on a mountain and got off allowing the horses to rest and drink from the stream. I sighed as I sat on the grass propping myself up on a tree with my bow and quiver in my lap. I looked over a Verle to see him playing out flat on the grass fast asleep. I shock my head and closed my eyes letting the scents of the plaints and the mountain air over me as I drifted off.

I woke up after a wile and stretched walking over to the horses. I looked at Verle who was still knocked out on the grass shock my head and petted the horses. A scream sounded making me whirl around and look down the mountain. I ran over to Verle and kick his side making him jerk awake and jump to his feet his two handed sword in his hands.

"What what?" Verle yells looking around as the scream echoed though the air again. I ran to Caber grabbed his reins and raced down the hill to where the scream came from. The thundering of hooves followed after me as I slowed to a canter. I took my bow in hand and knocked an arrow aiming down the arrow. A small golden skinned, red haired high elf screams as she is cornered by two bandits.

"Hold on!" I yell getting the girls attention as I crouched on top of Cabers saddle dropping his rains. I released the arrow and hit the first bandit in the head. Before the body hit the ground I jumped off Caber as he cantered by to the ground in front of the girl. I held up my bow to block the sword of the other bandit as he attacked. The girl Pressed her self against my back and I heard her whimper slightly her arms wrapped around me.

"Verle a little help here!" I yelled anger and annoyance coating my voice. Verle rode towards us on his horse and leaned to the side and with perfect timing swung his sword cutting the bandit's arm so it hug useless at his side. The bandit screamed putting his good arm over his bad as he turned and raced away.

"My names Aura, that's Verle and these are our horses Caber, Bloodflame and Caber." I said with a smile once the high elf released me from her hold. I raised my eyebrows looking at her outfit that has the icon of a bird and sun on the shoulders. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"My names Dawn, and I am from the Dawngaurd. They are a group that hunts and kills vampires for a living." Dawn said brushing her long hair behind her eyes looking at me with her golden eyes. She eyed our outfits then backed away bumping into Willow. "And your from the Dark brotherhood." She said with a smile.

"Yes we are, where are you headed? So you need help?" I asked as I patted Caber's side.

"I was going to Whiterun, and I could use some help my means of transport ran away." Dawn said with a sigh as she added "Stupid elk." under her breath.

"Well we are headed there as well lets go together you can ride Willow, but be careful she is a very spirited and hot headed one." Verle said as he mounted Bloodflame and walked to my side as I mounted Caber. Once Dawn got on Willow we headed off at a fast pace. I laughed as Dawn fought to control her mount, Willow was snorting and tossing her head trying to get the reins. I saw Dawn whisper some words to Willow and soon she calmed down and just ran along at a good pace until we reached Whiterun.


	5. Born to Serve: the Dawn Prolog

Have you ever felt different, betrayed, or conflicted over what's right and what's wrong? Have others claimed to be your friends only to turn on you? I know these feelings all to well ever since I can remember I felt different. I always feared being betrayed by those I held close and I have been very confused of late. Since I turned 15 I have been questioning the way of the Dawngaurd, my home since age 2. My old mentor Alistair has been acting weird around me like he lost all trust in me. It hurts that Alistair Wisesmoke the leader here does not true me, it hurts a lot.

I shake my head as I walk down the main hallway towards the meeting chamber where Alistair had summoned me. I walking into the dark room not seeing him anywhere I sighed placing my hands on my hips my crossbow in hand.

"Your finally here Dawn it took you long enough." A tall human nord said from up on a platform. I looked up to see Alistair his grey hair was longer then normal and he has a short beard now. His blue eyes once soft now looked hard and uncaring.

"Yes, sorry for the delay I had to rest from my mission." I said as I looked up at him. My red hair was back in a pony tail my golden eyes bright like newly lit flame.

"Well, you have proven your self to us Dawn. You are skilled in magic and in archery you worked very hard since we saved you those many years ago. I have decided to grant you a mission of your choosing." Alistair said as he walked down from the platform. He walked over to me and handed me a pocket watch with the symbol of the Dawngaurd on it. "With this you are a full member of this guild and will have the respect of any who see it." he said then backed away slightly.

"Thank you. As for this mission I wish to go and travel the land in hopes to save others from dealing with that I have. No one should lose their family to vampires like I have. Do you agree to this my lord?" I ask as I put the watch in the breast pocket of my Dawngaurd armor.

"I do and I wish you luck you are granted this request and ordered to leave as soon as you are able." Alistair said with a slight frown. "If I was you I would head to Whiterun. It is a long ride but they have been troubled by the beasts that we hunt since ancient times." He added then turned walking away.


End file.
